Andromeda
}} Andromeda 'Andy' Indariel (Pronunciation) is a wizard born in Tastania, who moved to Grauran to attend Blackthorn University.Gen Arcadia - Andromeda Indariel Appearance To be added. Personality Relaxed → Andy is a cool as a cucumber. More mellow than a banana. The North Pole has nothing on the level of chill this gal has. It’ll take a global phenomenon to get her riled up. And even then it’ll be a slow rumble. Andy doesn’t take herself too seriously, and she probably never will. Analytical → She’s all about that deep thinking, wondering how things work, how they operate, and what is the most efficient way to get things done. A bit of a brainiac. This makes her inherently curious and very efficient~ when she wants to be. Simple → She is a pretty basic person to please and entertain. Yes, the exact chemical composition of a star is pretty interesting, but have you seen this FLOWER though? The things that bring her pleasure are ironically enough the most simple. Optimistic → Although her voice rarely raises, she’s pretty cheerful and happy-go lucky. She doesn’t seem to let many things get her down, including her own failures. She takes everything in stride, and always looks to the dawn. Impulsive: Self restraint? Don’t know her. Eccentric → Andromeda definitely has a few quirks to her name. Random twitches, odd theories, and collecting oddities are all part of her game. And she really doesn’t care who knows about it. Vain → So help you SHAI if you so much as sully her outfits. Andy spends a LOT of time looking clean, prim, and proper, if albeit colorful. She takes a lot of care in her appearance. This leads her to be a bit arrogant at times. Distant → Andy can be a bit hard to read. She can be deceptively happy, or upset, but tends to hide it behind her otherwise quiet voice and stoic facade. Personal space and independence are very important to Andy, and she does her best to preserve it. Abilities Andromeda is a graduate of Blackthorn University, and as such is effectively a journeyman wizard. Naturally, this makes her very effective at casting and managing magic, and she is very knowledgeable about the subject. Andromeda’s knowledge falls into two categories: Intuitive Magics and Learned Magics. Intuitive magics are abilities that Andy is gifted with naturally. Mostly a blessing from her unicorn mother; Andy does not need to prepare to cast these spells, or struggles to cast them. They are as natural to her as breathing is. Learned magics however are magics that Andy does NOT inherently have. These are kept in her spellbooks and scrolls, and must be prepared in advance. Usually, she maintains 5-7 such spells for on-the-fly use. Larger feats such as enchanting require time, (lots of it) components, and patience. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Intelligent → Andromeda has a pretty strong memory, and a propensity for learning. She is a quick learner, and pretty clever when it comes to applying that knowledge. ✔ Creative →'''Andy is a pretty good problem solver. Comes with the territory. It leads to a lot of new, inventive ways to otherwise annoying situations. ✔ '''Calm → She’s pretty hard to tilt and upset. The result is that in highly pressurized situations, she tends to be able to keep a straight face and not panic or run. She’s not one to be bluffed, intimidated, or get squeamish on people. ✔ Strategic → Although her goals are usually impulsive, the amount of dedication and planning she does to achieve her plans is pretty crazy. One would argue that she would make a great tactician. �� Frail → You know what’s more frail than an elf? A unicorn. And the two have bred to create the most biologically frail thing in existence. She bruises like a banana, and a cold can take her out for more than a week. �� Peaceful → Not only that; but Andromeda has NO combat knowledge. None. Whatsoever. No Kung-Fu. No weapons. She can’t fight her way out of a paper bag, and she has the grace of a newborn giraffe. She’d probably break her hand if she actually PUNCHED someone. �� Dense → Finally, for such a sharp woman, she’s a bit of an airhead. She lacks perception, and doesn’t notice a lot that’s going on around her. Meaning she’s not likely to notice someone sneaking up on her. And on top of that, she’s kind of obvious herself. �� Vulnerability → Being part unicorn, and part elf gives Andy a large amount of flexibility. But it also hinders her greatly. There are some magics she will never be able to learn. And some, such as necromancy, or other corrosive magics are twice as effective on her. She lacks the full resistances that she would have as a full blood. Likes - Dislikes Extra ★ Andy’s alignment is Lawful Good ★ She does have a unicorn form. It is a lot smaller, and a lot more ‘muted’ and glorious then a normal unicorn, but it does have a rainbow mane, and she does have a horn. Technically, her humanoid form has a horn as well. It is glamoured into the gem on her head. This is a bit of a sensitive spot for her, as she was persistently bullied for it’s presence when she was younger. ★ She is SOFT! Soft, like a cloud. Definitely the unicorn in her strutting it’s genetics a bit. She enjoys being touched and petted, but naturally, makes things kind of awkward. ★ She really likes handmade crafts and things of that nature, especially if they’re colorful in nature. She tends to frequent the Rosarian tribes quite a bit. ★ The tinted rainbow glasses she wears (and she has many) serve to hide her very creepy eyes. Andy had inherited her father’s grey/silver eyes, which looks lovely on an elf, but not so lovely on a unicorn. She keeps the glasses on to keep from spooking people. ★ Naturally, being such a brightly colored wizard- she does have a slight reputation. Oddly enough, those who know of her know her not as ‘Andy the Great’ or anything like that, but ‘the Long lady’ due to her notoriously long limbs and ridiculous height. ★ Andy has slight hair growth/coloration near her hands and her feet. In her unicorn form, this is similar to Clydesdale horses. Additionally, Andy’s hair does change color periodically. It stays in a pastel range, but can be found in just about any color, and there’s no defined ‘trigger’ for it. Except around mating season for unicorns. ★ Andy has an allergy to iron. It eats at her skin. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Drakensang